Touching Wings
by Ina Beana
Summary: Max and Fang discover the intensity of Touching Wings.FAX Woot Woot for the Foxy Maxie! T rated just because. Oneshot. Review, and include whether or not to continue. I could... It's up to you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Touching Wings

By Lina

Characters belong not to me! :0)

* * *

We sat along the beach. I looked at the kids all splashing and having fun. Their wings were beating to throw water at each other. It was an ultimate water fight, nothing like the ones you petty humans have! I counted the flying figures as I lay in the sand, sifting it through my toes. Uno.. .dos… tres… cuatro…cuatro. I only saw four bird kids out there. Who was missing? I looked at all the figures. Iggy? Check. Angel? Check. Nudge? Check. Fang? Yep. So that leaves… Gazzy.

"Max? Do girls really have cooties?" I heard a little voice ask from beside me.

"Hmmm… let me think…" Giving him a sinister side look, paired with evil smirk, I got on all fours and growled, as best I could, "Yessss so you better RUN!"

Knowing that I was joking, he smiled, but still took off screaming and laughing towards the water. I lauched myself forward from my crouch and kept low as I sped after him, wings spread, like a bullet throwing sand all around me. Right at the edge of the water, I caught up with him. I scooped him into my arms and shot straight up into the air as I let out a fierce battle cry and kept spinning. I didn't flap my wings, so when I stalled in the air, I quickly flipped in the air and shot down into the water with Gazzy still in my arms. Like a dolphin, I made us dip in and out of the water towards the flock. We reached them, and I dropped Gazzy as I flew back to my post on the beach. I laid back and put on my mirror sunglasses the size of my face. I only got them to check out cute guys without them knowing. But please don't tell! My rep would be destroyed.

I looked up as I heard feet walking towards me. I saw Fang, and because I had on my "guy checking" sunglasses, I let my eyes go ahead and assess him. Because you are a simple reader and do not deserve the satisfaction of a full body description, I'll go ahead and tell you that he had a perfectly sculpted, muscular body but just enough of, I suppose, fat to not look like one of those freaky high school boys aimed at looking buff. He had that sexy side swept emo boy bangs look. Yes, that is what I call it, and I myself now have some drool coming out of my mouth.

"Hey Max." He said, smirking at me as he sat to my left.

"Holla! Whatcha doin' over here?" I laid back with my uber hott sunglasses still on my face.

"Just came to keep you company." He replied, lying down in the sand next to me.

"I'm just fine over here. You can go and play with them," I rolled over and stretched. I extended my wings bending them as far backwards as I could to feel that wonderful stretch. "Mmmmm… that feels goooood," I groaned. I snuck a glance at Fang, and I saw he had a look of lust in his eyes. I got an idea in my head, and taking in my wings while flipping onto my back and sitting up, I motioned for him to do the same. He sat up, and looked at me with a single eyebrow up.

"Extend your wings." I smiled as he spread his beautiful, midnight black wings. They were so deep and dark that at times they appeared to be purple. My breath caught in my throat as I slowly began stretching my hand forward. We'd never really touched each other's wings before; it was much like an unspoken agreement not to. I looked to Fang for permission, and saw he had a look of anticipation on his face. My fingers made contact with his left wing and I slowly ran my hand down his wing, reveling in the feel of each feather. It was magnificent. I heard a funny sound coming from Fang, and I saw that he had his head thrown back with his hands covering his eyes.

I stood and ran towards the rockface to our right. It was secluded and I had a feeling that this experience may be more intense than I originally believed it to be. And you pervs with your heads in the gutters, no I do NOT mean that far. Plus, I would like to support my belief that Fang and I just have a Brother and SISTER relationship! I crooked my finger at Fang so that he would follow me as I went and sat in this patch of grass. I sat there and felt the wind in my face. I took a deep breath and sighed. It was clear, refreshing air. I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Fang laying on his side in front of me.

I tentatively unfurled one wing out towards Fang, knowing that if Fang had been overcome by ecstasy from the feeling of me touching his feathers, then I was going to be even worse.

He looked at me steadily as he reached out his hand and ran it down my wing. I bit my lip to keep in a moan and shook my head as if to rid myself of the intensity. My wing shook and I felt as if I was high on drugs. I looked at Fang and saw him leaning towards me. Instinctively, I mirrored his actions and just as we were about to touch lips, I jumped on top of him instead and ran my hands along his wings in opposite directions. Now, so you readers understand the intensity of Fang showing immense emotion, I once kicked him between the legs, and he didn't flinch. I heard from Iggy that later, Fang was rolling on the floor in his bedroom, moaning in pain, but he had been so set upon not showing that I had affected him, he had kept in that immense pain. So, you can now understand why I flew back in shock at what he did next.

Sitting on top of Fang (PERVERTS BE GONE!), I realized how intense touching one another's wings could be. Fang let out a low growl mixed with a moan as his entire body shook. He was breathing heavily when I flew backwards and into a tree. I looked over the trees blocking us from the kids, and saw them still playing. Good.

I looked down at Fang and saw him half sitting up looking at me. I still had my sunglasses on so he could not read my eyes, but I clearly read his as I saw that he was surprised. I smirked. Seems like I have a weapon to use against Fang. I saw him smirk back at me.

"I'm pretty sure you're thinking about using this as a weapon against me. But may I remind you that you cannot hold in your feelings at all, or at least barely, and so I'm very curious at what will happen when I do the same thing to you." I saw a mischievous look in his eye, and that very second I realized that I was utterly doomed. He was going to use this against me forever. I then remembered how we almost kissed, and I thought of the relationship between us. I then decided to let go of the "brother sister" relationship because then this could be a form of incest. One word: icky. So, I decided to try my hand at being, what do you call it? Oh yea, sexy. Maximum Ride being sexy. Lets see how well this goes…

"Well, Fang, you'll just have to catch me first now won't you," I purred as I nuzzled my face into his neck and kissed his shoulder. I had jumped down from the tree, obviously, and he groaned because I had found his weak spot. I quickly sat back on my feet and launched into the air.

"UGH!" I heard Fang yell as he realized I had totally had him fooled. I smiled. Boys are so much fun.

Touching wings, who woulda thought?


	2. Chapter 2

Touching Wings

By Lina

Touching wings, who woulda thought?

* * *

I put on the speed as I slowly looped backwards and sure enough at the end of my loop I was thrown forward and into Fang. Giggling, I stroked his wings causing him to shake. Evil little girl that I am, I used the opportunity to close his wings and wrap my arms around him. I bit his ear and whispered, "This is all for those times where you totally used your sexiness to manipulate me."

I began with a simple barrel roll to the right. I carefully watched Fang's expression and saw he was slightly freaking out, but trying to keep it in. I poured on all of my speed as I flipped and sent us flying forwards while still flipping backwards.

I twirled dipped and even tried mock screaming. Nothing broke Fang's concentration on not peeing his pants, and instead I saw that he was at ease and trusted me. Sighing, my plan foiled, I rolled and threw Fang to the right as I pulled in my wings and rocketed towards the water. I pulled up right before diving in and decided to have some fun. I banked to the left, trailing my feathers in the water. I giggled because it tickled and then did the same, but banking to the right. After playing around for quite some time, I went back to the kids. However, just as I was above them, a black object shot down from the sky and made me smack into the waves. Fang.

I spun out of his grip, growling under the water and causing all of these bubbles to take over my view. I saw him spin around in the water and look at me with a smirk on his face. I took a deep breath and huffed. Making a huge bubble that covered my face. I blew an array of smaller bubbles, finally popping the larger one, and continued to pout at him. He shrugged and swam towards me. He reached around me and ran his fingers down my feathers. I shivered, but I managed to hide it as I simply raised an eyebrow at him.

I saw the determination in his eyes, and right away I knew I was doomed. He swam around behind me, and I knew what he was going to do before and braced myself. He took both of his hands and ran them along my left wing. He also pressed his face into my feathers. Gasping, I shot up and out of the water. I tried flapping, but my wings were too wet. I hit the water with a smack, and as I floated on my face I shook the water off of my wings. Quickly, they dried and I went flying forwards and away from Fang. I returned to my little station on the beach, breathing heavily.

Somehow, my magical and uber hott sunglasses had stayed, safe and secure, on my face. So, I lay there trying to get my breath back when Fang landed on top of me. He carefully supported himself so that he wouldn't suffocate the already exhausted birdie. Me. I groaned. Abs. Drool-worthy. THIS IS TORTURE.

"Well, Maximum Ride, did you really think you would be aloud to get away with what you did to me on the rock face?" He smirked.

"Well, duh. You're not the brightest little lightbulb around ya know." I pushed him off of me as I slipped on my flippeh floppehs and went over to the concession stand. As I stood in line, this really hott guy in front of me turned around.

"Hey, what did you do with my sunscreen again? Because Luke looked in my bag but he couldn't find it." Looking up, he realized that I was obviously not the person he thought was behind him.

"Oh, crap, sorry." He blushed. "I don't really think you need an explanation as to what I just sorta asked you, because the reason is embarrassingly obvious."

"It's fine." I smirked and held out my hand. "Maximum Ride. Max for short."

"Kevin. Kevin DaBomb." He blushed again as I laughed. "Yeah. No joke, 'DaBomb' is my last name."

"It's cool. So, your sunscreen is missing, apparently." I laughed as he muttered, "yeah."

I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind, and I instantly frowned and crossed my arms.

"Hey Max. Thought I'd come keep you company." Fang literally purred into my ear. And then, even though my wings were invisible (new power, FYI) he ran his hand down them, causing me to arch my back and moan embarrassingly loud. Blushing about 67 different shades of red, I elbowed Fang. I heard him grunt, but he didn't make any other sounds of pain.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to blush like a firetruck then." I awkwardly said to Kevin.

"Don't worry about it. I have to watch that sort of stuff in my group of friends all the time."

"Seriously? Don't you have a girlfriend?" I was perplexed. This guy was nearly a Greek GOD he was that hott.

"I'm way to shy to even look at girls. No way could I ever ask a girl out." He looked at the sand, moving it with his feet.

I reached up and took off my sunglasses. "Here, " I said, handing them to Kevin. "These are my uber hott sunglasses I use to check guys out with. Use them wisely and get yourself a girlfriend!"

Kevin put them on, making him look even hotter than before, saluted me, and ordered his food. After I got my French fries, I began walking back. It was then that I noticed Fang still had his arms around me. He switched to walking beside me with a single hand on my waste and the other hand stealing a couple of fries.

"Thewe aw gwood." He attempted to say, French fries shoved in his mouth. Deciding to attempt at shunning the oh –so-sexy one, I walked away to climb a tree and eat my fries in peace. I looked down to see Fang sitting on the ground, looking up at me with his best attempt at puppy eyes. Oh my goodness gracious, it was irresistible. I nodded minutely, and in 3 seconds flat he was beside me on the branch. However, instead of going for the fries he began to almost pet my wings. I hummed and closed my eyes. It was such a nice feeling, Fang touching my wings, that I set down my fries, now actually all gone, and turned so that Fang could reach better. What he did next surprised me. He began to kiss my feathers. He worked his way up as I sighed in pleasure. He reached my shoulder and began to kiss his way up my neck. My heart began to race in anticipation for his final goal. BAD HEART!

"But we're just friends." I whispered.

"Would best friends be pinning each other down and making them shudder in pleasure from touching each other's wings?" He whispered into my ear as he turned my face to look at him.

"I guess that is a little bit weird now innit?" I smiled a bit, but I was so lost in his deep dark eyes, once again showing lust, but I also saw love in them. Gasping, I quickly leaned forward, meeting his lips halfway with mine.

This definitely was a close competitor with touching wings. We angled ourselves to deepen the kiss, exploring each other's mouths with our tongues while battling for dominance. Fang ended up winning that mini war and my goodness he was a good kisser. I could feel my heart beating so fast it felt as if it would fly away itself. My stomach was doing flips and I felt like I was on a rollercoaster. Dreaded things, but the stomach flips that came with this kiss had a magical element to them. I decided to try combining touching wings and kissing, as I reached around Fang and slowly massaged his wings. I felt the moan reverberating in his chest and I smiled.

Brother Sister Relationship?

No way, not when you're touching wings.


End file.
